


An Honest Day's Work

by Kitchyy



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitchyy/pseuds/Kitchyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tries the best he can to right the wrongs of his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Honest Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Drabble. It was written for the prompt: Cure over at FMA Fic Contest on LJ 
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, yadda yadda

~*~

 

Marco takes the red tincture - not quite a philosophers stone but near enough to it - and holds it up to the little girl.

 

"Please doctor, do what you can," the mother pleads with tears in her red eyes. Her hands grip a ragged doll.

 

"I'll do everything in my power," Marco promises. He focuses his energy, starts his transmutation and the red water glows, shining pink light on the little girl.

 

She's hardly more than ten and already she has upper respiratory problems, like many of the people here. It's unsurprising considering the slum they live in is next to a coal refinery. It's no worse than the Ishvalan internment camps. At least they have a choice about how they live their lives here.

 

Marco does his best and after an hour of steady work the little girl falls asleep, her breathing unhindered.

 

"Thank you, doctor," the mother says.

 

"She'll be weak for a few days. Try to make sure she gets a good meal.”

 

He leaves the hut and goes straight to the next without pause, just like he's done for the past few days. Exhaustion pulls at him, but he ignores it. Marco knows there will never be a time where his guilt won't plague him. It's ingrained now, a part of him. But he does what he can, healing and curing as he goes, trying to make amends.

 

And maybe, someday, he can look at himself and not despise the man staring back at him.

~*~


End file.
